Wedding of my dream
by Milirin
Summary: Hidan and Kakuzu are getting married and the whole village is on their feet for it. Everything will be perfect. shonen-ai, AU and OOC. There is a lot of POV switches, please bear with it. rated T to be safe


Wedding of my dream

Our village's small chapel gleamed snow white in the summer sun, making a nice contrast against the green trees and fields surrounding it. The children were running back and forth on the dusty road, playing and laughing. All of us villagers, we were around thirty people, were walking down the hill to the chapel, "bride" and bridegroom in the lead, four musicians, two women and two men, after them, playing and singing a folk song. Then the rest of us followed, most of us singing along.

This was a happy day. We were going to have a wedding! The bridal couple reached the stairs of the chapel and slowed down to await us guests. The musicians went ahead inside and we waited outside for another while, adoring the couple. Kakuzu and Hidan looked so very happy. Kakuzu was the bridegroom, dressed in black tuxedo, white shirt and emerald tie. His hair was combed and pulled back into a loose ponytail and Hidan, the "bride" in their gay marriage, was dressed in a white and bright pink wedding dress, hair slicked back as usual and a veil covering his face. Even though Hidan is a man, he looked dashing in the dress.

I hadn't really given it much thought, but those two were quite an odd couple. Kakuzu had tanned skin, black hair, green eyes with crimson instead of white and stitches all over his body. Hidan wasn't short, but shorter and albino. Pale skin, silver hair, pinkish eyes and his skin was all smooth. They were like the opposites of each other. But maybe that was why they fitted so perfectly together.

The musicians signalised to be ready and we went inside. I placed myself on the left side, seen from the door. The musicians began playing a wedding marsh and everyone turned around to look at the couple as they came walking down the aisle, Hidan smiling like the sun. Kakuzu was also smiling, as much as his stitched cheeks allowed him to.

-

This had to be the happiest freaking day in my life! I felt it as if I was walking on clouds and I had a buzzing feeling in my whole body. I was grinning like a Jashin-damned idiot, too. I lifted the skirt up a little so I wouldn't trip on it as we walked up the two small steps in the front of the chapel. It had been my idea to wear a dress. I mean what the hell. I am the bride, right? But 'Kuzu didn't complain as he saw me in it. That fucking pervert. I bet he got some real dirty thoughts running through his head, even as I speak.

We turned around in front of the altar and I looked out over the guests. The chapel only has five bench rows, ten benches, all in all, and they were all filled. Where ever I looked I saw happy faces smiling at us. It almost made me freaking blush! I hugged Kakuzu's arm and he smiled down at me, his "inhuman" eyes sparkling with the same joy I felt.

Kakuzu maybe did look grotesque in a way, with his green-crimson eyes and freaking stitches all over him. But hell, _look _at him! That raven hair of his. His facial features and calm expression. His fucking awesome body! He had had an illness that had made his eyes look like they did and the stitches were from an accident, but heck if I care! Beauty comes from the inside. The children weren't scared of him or anything, so why would I?

"We have gathered here today…" A Jashin-damned squeak almost escaped my lips as the priest went on. It came out only loud enough for Kakuzu to hear it and he chuckled slightly.

"Before we continue, we will hear some music from out musicians" the priest continued. Jashin-damnit! I was ready to scream I fucking do already!

The musicians rose and tested their instruments before they started to play.

-

We rose to stand beside the bridal couple and checked out instruments before we began to play. Andreas took the lead on his keyed fiddle and played a verse before the rest of us joined in; Sara on flute, I on fiddle and Matt on lute. We played a folk wedding marsh. In the corner of my eye I could se Hidan move his weight from one foot to the other. He was still smiling like the sun, but he was impatient, always had been. Kakuzu was listening to us and smiled down at Hidan as he moved.

"Patience, love" he mouthed and Hidan scowled a little at him. I smiled and we played the wedding marsh to the end.

-

The wedding marsh ended and the musician with the lute continued to play another old folk song and sang to it. He had hell of a beautiful voice and I saw many of the elderly close their eyes and smile, lost in old memories. I had calmed down a little now and just stood there, head leaned against Kakuzu's upper arm. I still wanted the ceremony to proceed, but I wasn't all jumpy anymore. Kakuzu held my hand in both of his. I'm sure he had liked to hold both of my hands, but I held the bouquet in the other. And I still felt as if I was walking on freaking clouds.

The lute player finished the song off and the four musicians got applause from the guests. The priest stepped forth again to continue the ceremony. I got bloody butterflies in my stomach and felt a strong urge to giggle. But I kept it in and listened to the priest. Tough I did feel my Jashin-damned grin widen. I had convinced the priest to mix up the Christian ceremony with the one Jashinists, as myself, would use. We still got to say "I do", which was what I had been longing for since we got engaged. I had imagined this many times, standing in front of the altar, holding 'Kuzu's arm and saying "I do". Every time it had made me happy, but none of the times could compare to how fucking happy I was right now!

I thought I was going to freaking faint as Kakuzu put the ring on my finger. My freaking hands almost shook as I did the same. This time I was sure, I fucking blushed. Thank Jashin the veil covered it. The priest went on with his talk. We got to give our vows of fidelity next. I had prepared it long ago and had it in my head, but now it was really hard to remember it. But I managed without a single curse. I think 'Kuzu was impressed by that. Next up; the "I do" part!

"Kakuzu, do you take Hidan as your…'wife' to love in lust and need?" the priest said, a small smile at the word "wife". To hell with that! I didn't care I got to be the woman.

"I do!" Kakauzu said firmly. I could have jumped up and down like an excited child at the words, but forced myself to stay put. My heart was doing freaking somersaults in my chest by now.

"Hidan, do you take Kakuzu as your husband to love in lust and need?" It took me a second to remember how to speak.

"Hell yeah, I do" I said.

-

It was now the Jashinistic ceremony took over. Hidan and Kakuzu took each other's left hand and the priest tied a ribbon with stone harts on it, around them. The bond of love. Then he took a cup with wine, blessed it and dipped a finger in it, dotting it on their foreheads. A dark area appeared on Hidan's veil, but it was going off soon anyway.

"I now pronounce you, man and wife" the priest finished. "You may now kiss the bride" Kakuzu used his free hand and lifted the veil from Hidan's face and leaned down to kiss him. Hidan flung his arm around his neck and pull him down to him. Their lips crashed together and Hidan began to cry out of pure happiness. The guests stood up in the benches, cheering and clapping their hands. The musicians began to play again, but their song was almost drenched in the guests' noises. Kakuzu pulled back a little from Hidan.

"Are you crying?" he asked quietly. Hidan was barely able to hear him.

"Yeah" he sobbed and laughed at the same time. Kakuzu put his strong arm around Hidan and pulled him close again.

"I Love you Hidan" he whispered in his ear. Hidan thought he would die from happiness. He was laughing and crying, all at the same time.

"I-I lo-hic-ve you too!" he managed to say, hiccupping on the words "I really fucking love you Kakuzu!" Their lips met again and Hidan knew he would fucking never let go of his newly-wed husband. Never!


End file.
